In the World of YuGiOh
by darkphantom4
Summary: The story of a Boy named Danny who has just recieved the power of the Millennium Items!
1. In the World of YuGiOh

Well, this is my first story here on fanfiction. Well, I enjoy putting myself into little stories, so here it goes. My very first story entitled...

****

Into the World of Yu-Gi-Oh!

*One Month From Now*

Danny was sitting at home, bored with the simple game of Duel Monsters. The game wasn't as entertaining as he thought it would be, especially since he beat every kid in his school so far. His parents were coming home from their trip to Egypt. Danny decided not to go. He hated the heat and enjoyed the dark cold winters. Unfortunately for him, it was summer time. His parents were gone for the whole summer and there was only one month left. He spent his summer going to the mall, watching movies, and collecting more and more powerful cards. 

*DING-DONG* the doorbell rang.

Danny jumped up and ran to the door. He answered it, finding, not his parents, but a strange man in a turban. 

"I am looking for a.... Danny Lam," he said.

"That's me," he said, calmly. 

"Ah, well, this is for you then," he said, handing him a box. Danny looked down at the wrapped box.

"What is it?" He said, looking up, but finding himself sitting back on the couch watching the Live Duel Monsters show that was on. 

"What the---?" He said, staring blankly. Suddenly, he heard the phone ring. He quickly picked it up and heard the mail come in.

"Hello?" Danny said, walking towards the mail.

"Is this Mister Danny Lam?" Someone said.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is the police force in Egypt. There seems to have been.... an accident here."

"Oh no..." Danny knew what was coming, and dropped the phone. It seemed there was a terrible Sand Storm. Although it killed few, he knew his parents were dead.

"Hello? Sir? Is there anyone there?" the man asked.

"Y--ye--yes," Danny responding.

"Is there anyone you can stay with?"

"Yeah, I have family here," Danny lied. His parents had no brothers or sisters and both their parents were dead also.

"Well, I am sorry for your loss, but I have others to call," the man said, and then hanging up. 

Danny fell to the ground. He sat there, for what seemed like days. After a few hours, his senses came back to him. He looked up and looked through the mail. What else could he do? He had to find something to distract him. He looked through the mail... all bills and junk. Then he noticed the packages on the floor. The one from before... and beside it.... another one. He opened up the new package first. 

"What is this?" he said, talking to himself. Inside there was a glove and two star like objects and also, a map of some sort of islands. He lifted up the map for a closer look and found a videotape underneath. He played the videotape inside his VCR. There was Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. 

"Good morning to you, Danny." he said.

"What does the creator of Duel Monsters want with me?" Danny wondered.

"You are probably wondering what I want with you..." he said.

"Weird."

"Well, we are holding a contest here on the Duelist Kingdom! As you can see, with the map you have found, there are arenas placed everywhere on the island. Although this may be a new experience for you, we here at the corporation have heard that you have been the top dueler in your school. With your parents permission, would you like to come to the Duelist Kingdom to fight your way into the castle for a grand prize of 1 million dollars or the chance to fight me and get whatever wish you desire. If so, the boat will leave Tonight at 10 o'clock. You must collect 10 star chips to win your way into the castle. Hope to see you there."

"Wow, a chance to win 1 Million dollars. Or even better, a chance to beat the maker of the Duel Monsters! Gotta pack," Danny thought, forgetting about the tragic moment. He quickly ran upstairs and walked to his room. He passed by his parent's room and walked inside. Their things were everywhere and his memories hurt him more and more. He shook it out of his head. No time for that. He had to somehow make a living to help support himself. He rummaged through his parents' things and found some money for food. 

He ran back to his room and found his box of Duel Monster cards, his favorite card was on top, the Perfectly Ultimate Moth, the Great Moth's Final stage. He looked through his cards, making sure he wasn't missing something. His other favorite magic cards, Mirror Force, Sword of Deep Seated, Mirror Force, Just Desert, Acid Trap, Change of Heart, Mind Control, Monster Reborn, Copy Cat, Doppelganger, and Dian Keto the Cure Master and Ookazi.

"Where are they?" he said to himself, looking through the monster part of his deck. He finally found them near the end, Launcher Spider, Summoned Skull, Dark Magician, Seiyaryu, and the ever powerful Black Luster Solider and Dark Sage!

"Wait, I'm missing something," he thought, flipping through his deck again. He opened his box and looked through it and found the card he needed the most for his Perfectly Ultimate, the Forest card and Invigoration to power up his Moth.

He quickly threw it into his glass case and into his black box, which also held his Gameboy and extra batteries and a lighter. He found a briefcase and a luggage bag. He ran through his drawer and threw as much close that would fit. He opened up the briefcase and threw in emergency items like a first aid kit and a flash light. Danny threw on his favorite shirt, a short sleeved tight black shirt and a pair of jeans. He ran downstairs with his things and, while running to the kitchen for food, saw the small package that strange man had brought. He picked it up and opened it, finding a small bottle with a odd gold liquid. He pulled off the cork and a puff of smoke entered the air. He looked inside and took a small whiff to see if that could help recognized what it was. Suddenly, the gold liquid started to bubble and then it flew into the air, just missing Danny as he backed away. He let go of the bottle, which floated even though he let it go. The gold flew into the air and turned the ceiling to gold. Danny backed away until he found himself backed up into the corner. The Gold followed him and then went across the wall and covered Danny in the gold liquid. The gold slid off the ceiling and wall and surrounded Danny even further in gold. Everything went black. Danny found himself in a dark hallway.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You are in the shadow realm, a man had said.

"What? Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I believe you and I have met before," he said, walking into the light. 

Light? In a shadow realm? I know it's kinda ironic, but oh well.

"You, your the guy who brought me the package! What did you do to me?" he yelled, lifting him up with one hand. His eyes burned red and he felt his veins pop.

"I have given you a Millennium Item!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the empty room.

"Who or what is a Millennium Item?!" Danny yelled. "Wait... what's happening to me?"

Danny noticed that he was lifting him up with one hand, and dropped the man back onto the ground and stared at his hand.

"The Millennium Item has chosen you!" the man said.

"What is happening to me?" Danny said, his veins bulging. He looked closely at his arm. His veins were bright gold.

"I am Shadi, the keeper and guardian of the Millennium Items," he said, "and the thing that is happening to you is that the magical powers of the Millennium is flowing inside you and within your blood."

"My.... blood?" Danny said. Suddenly, the gold took shape in his arm, leaving his veins. It made a tattoo like picture on his arm of a dragon and on his other arm, it had a picture of an Egyptian Eye. Danny calmed down and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at his fingers. Gold electricity ran between the fingers and circled his hand. 

"That would be the power of the Millennium Items. The powers of the elements," he said. Danny pointed across the room as a beam of flames shot out.

"Odd...." Danny said, a bit confused.

"You must go now," Shadi said. The shadow realm shattered like glass as Shadi disappeared. Danny found himself on the ground. He quickly stood up. He looked around the room, nothing seemed different. He ran to the bathroom.

"It was all a dream," he thought, splashing water onto his face. He wiped his face on the towel and quickly passed the mirror and out the door. Danny stopped in the doorway and backed up slowly. He looked into the mirror at his hair. 

"..... Awesome!" Danny yelled, looking at his hair. It had been cut short and spiked and was turned blonde. He looked at his arm and the tattoos were still there. The Egyptian eye started to glow and then the electricity ran through his fingers again. He looked at it closely. The knowledge of how to use his new powers was now implanted into his brain.

"I wonder..." Danny thought. He made a large circle in the air and then a bunch of light particles surrounded his fingers as he did so. When he finished, the circle glowed brightly and a burst of light shot out. Danny reached into the circle and then pulled it back out. He opened his hand and a burst of light shot out. He reached his hand back in and when he pulled his hands back out, he was holding his luggage and then filled it with food.

"Cool!" Danny yelled with excitement. He reached his hands into the portal and pulled it wider and then stepped into it with his luggage. He found himself in the departure port for the Duelist Kingdom and on his way to a great adventure.


	2. In the World of YuGiOh Chaper 2

****

In the World of Yu-Gi-Oh Chapter 2

*Present Time*

"And I will now finish you with Sword Stalker!" Danny yelled.

"That's still not strong enough to finish me off," Seeker said, the person Danny was dueling against.

"Oh yes it is when I use Castle of Dark Illusions and Pumpking the King of Ghosts and also the Sword of Deep-Seated, raising his attack level up to 2700, and strong enough to take out your Judge Man, your Life Points, and your Star Chips!"

"NOO!" he yelled as Danny took out the last of his Life Points. Danny walked over and collected the last of Seeker's star chips, giving him 8 total star chips. Danny threw his cards into his case and walked away into the woods for some peace, quiet, and a nice sleep and food. Danny threw his stuff onto the ground. He summoned some sticks to come together and shot some small sparks from his finger tips. He looked through his bags and found a bag of Chicken and sausages. Danny started to cook and threw on a long shirt for the cold night. Danny looked around as he heard something rustling in the woods. Danny stood up quickly, leaving the food cooking over the fire. 

"Who's there?" Danny yelled, making his hand glow with concentrated light. He sliced his hand threw a piece of log on the ground.

"Food! I smell it! Over here!" he heard someone yell. 

"Do they ever stop eating?" Danny heard some woman yell. Danny quickly formed some water particles above the forest and looked on the reflections. He saw two guys running towards him and a girl and a guy chasing after them. The water quickly exploded and flew into the sea.

"Who are you?" Danny yelled through the forest.

"I'm Tristan and this is--" one of the guys said.

"FOOD!!" the other guy yelled, jumping out of the forest and towards the food. 

"Touch that and I will rip it out of your body piece by piece," Danny said.

"Uh.... yeah..." the guy said, standing up and backing away into a tree.

"Hold him," Danny said, his hand glowing with electricity and pointing at the tree.

"Who--?" he started to say but then a tree wrapped it's branches around his mouth and tied him up.

"Hey let Joey go you freak tree," Tristan yelled, coming out of the forest.

"Sure," Danny said, moving his arms, and then the tree let go of Joey, who fell flat on his face. I lifted him up and he stood there with a weird look on his face like he was gonna barf.

"Joey?!" I heard the girl yell.

"Where're over here, Téa," Tristan yelled. 

"There you are," a small boy said, coming out from behind the trees.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked. 

"Uh... he was swept up by the trees," Danny said.

"Oh hi there! You would be...?" Téa asked. 

"I'm Danny, a duelist," he said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Yugi and this is Joey. We're also duelists," Yugi said.

"And we're Tristan and Téa," Tristan said.

"Fooood," Joey moaned.

"Um... would you guys like some food? I have plenty," Danny said, opening his bag.

"FOOD!" Joey yelled, jumping up.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Anything!" Joey and Tristan yelled. 

"Well, how about a nice little...." Danny started to say, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small wooden cube, "picnic?"

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Stand back," Danny said, throwing it into the air. In a puff of smoke, a small picnic table appeared. I threw a sheet onto the table and took out some food from his bag.

"Is this food.... already cooked?" Yugi asked, looking at the bags full of food.

"Yeah, it has a charger so if it's charged, it'll keep it hot and if it isn't, then it'll be solar powered," Danny said. They opened the bags and took out some food. There were sandwiches, Pizza, ice cream (kept in cool ones) and chips and fruit.

"Nice!" Joey yelled with excitement, sitting down and grabbing a plate. "Let's eat!"

Everyone sat down and started to eat and made small conversation.

"So what's your reason of being here Yugi?" Danny asked.

"Well, Pegasus had taken my grandfather's soul in his evil collection. I'm here to fight him and grant my wish of him returning my soul back," Yugi said.

"And I'm here to get the money for my sister's surgery," Joey said, standing up. 

"How about you?" Téa asked. 

"Well, my parents died in Egypt a few weeks ago. I'm here to take home the money, or better yet, take over Pegasus' business," Danny said, rolling up his sleeves to eat.

"That's an interesting tattoo, Danny," Yugi said. Danny looked down at it and then looked back up, noticing the same design was on the pyramid Yugi was wearing.

"A Millennium Item," Danny whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"That.... that thing, is it a Millennium Item?" he asked.

"Oh this?" Yugi said, lifting it up. "This is a Millennium Puzzle. I got it from my grandfather."

"Well, what does it do?"

"Uh... well, it's sort of a secret....." Yugi said, glancing at his friends. "What about yours?"

"Oh this tattoo? Well, I control the elements. So far, I've used fire, wood, light, shadow, water, and electricity," Danny said. 

"Yea, like we saw like 2 seconds ago!" Joey said, referring to the tree incident.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one sneaking around," Danny said. 

"Well, you shouldn't of used your little freaky dickey Egyptian magic thing!" Joey yelled.

"And you shouldn't go around taking peoples food!" Danny yelled back.

"That's it! Let's settle this with a duel!" Joey yelled, standing up.

"Well, that's more like it!" Danny said happily. Since everyone was finished eating, Danny returned the food and bags to his backpack and walked over to where Seeker and Danny were dueling. The dueling arena was still set up there. Joey got up on the red side and Danny walked over to the Blue.

"Let's go!" Joey yelled.

"You know, you shouldn't fight through anger," Danny said. "And since your at a disadvantage, you can start."

"Well, then I'm going to put down a magic card and Baby Dragon in attack mode," Joey said, placing his cards on the field.

"Then I will put down Bickuribox and a card face down. And I'll attack your Baby Dragon," Danny said. Bickuribox appeared and threw a punch at Baby Dragon. Suddenly, chains wrapped around Bickuribox's hands. 

"I don't think so! Kunai with Chain!" Joey yelled. "It reduces your attack by 700 points! And now, I play Time Wizard, which will turn my baby dragon to Thousand Dragon!"

"Only if it lands on the right one," Danny said. The hands started to twirl like a clock and landed onto the skull, but a second later, moved to the one Joey was hoping for. Time Wizard used his Time Spell and his Baby Dragon aged into Thousand Dragon.

"Alright!" Joey yelled. 

"Look at Bickuribox! He's all old and rusted up!" Téa yelled. It was true. Bickuribox was now a rusted up toy jack in a box. 

"Thousand Dragon, attack!" Joey yelled. Bickuribox was now destroyed and Danny lost 900 points. 

"Now it's my turn," Danny said, picking up a card. "I play this card on defense faced down and this card faced down."

"Alright then, Thousand Dragon, attack!" Joey yelled.

"By attacking, you have activated the effect of my monster, the big eye and, although I lose him, I get to look at the first 5 cards of my deck and arrange them as I wish," Danny said, throwing his monster into the graveyard and looking at the first 5 cards.

"Hm.... Sword of Deep-Seated, Mysterious Puppeteer, Ring of Magnetism, Castle Walls, and Prevent Rat," Danny thought. "First, Prevent Rat, then Castle Walls, Ring of Magnetism, Mysterious Puppeteer, and Sword of Deep-Seated."

"Ok, well, first I draw!" Danny yelled. He lifted his first card, Prevent Rat. "I throw Prevent Rat in Defensive Mode and use Sword of Deep Seated and that ends my turn!"

"I put this card face down and attack with Thousand Dragon!" Joey yelled.

"And that activates my attack, Fissure, destroying the weakest card you have on the field!" Danny yelled.

"NO!" Joey yelled. Thousand Dragon flew into the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"And now it's my turn! I draw!" Danny yelled. He picked up Castle Walls and placed it face down and ended his turn. 

"Now for me," Joey said, drawing a card. "I play Flame Swordsman in attack with the magic card, Salamandra, which raises his attack to 2500 and I also play copycat and copy your Sword of Deep Seated, raising it to 3000 and enough to destroy your Prevent Rat!"

"And you fall for another trap, The Reliable Guardian, which raises Prevent Rat's defense to 3200, but only for this turn, destroying your Flame Swordsman and you lose 200 life points!" Danny yelled. Prevent Rat grew bigger and the shot of fire shot back and destroyed Flame Swordsman. 

"Not again!" Joey moaned. Danny drew a card, Ring of Magnetism.

"I play this, Ring of Magnetism which only allows you to attack Prevent Rat and Horn of the Unicorn which raises his Defense to 2700!" Danny yelled. "And I also place this card face down."

"Now it's my turn," Joey thought. "With that ring, the only thing I could do is attack the rat but I don't have anything strong enough."

"I'll just put this down in defense mode," Joey said, and ended his turn. Danny drew the Mysterious Puppeteer, the one card he wanted.

"I'll play this faced down and I flip my other face down card, Trap Master, with the effect to destroy any magic card I chose, and I chose the far left card," Danny said. 

"Aw man, there goes my Waboku!" Joey yelled.

"Hey, you don't have a Waboku!" Tristan yelled.

"Well, I kinda borrowed it from Téa," Joey said.

"Why you---!" Téa yelled. 

"Well, anyway, I'll put this magic card face down," Joey said, ending his turn.

"And I will now flip this card, Mysterious Puppeteer, which has the effect of giving me 500 life points each and every turn you summon up a card!" Danny yelled.

"Damn! I'm up the river without a paddle!" Joey thought, drawing a card. "Oh yea! My Red Eyes! Still not strong enough though.... I'll need a magic card or something to destroy his Prevent Rat..." Joey thought. 

"I skip my turn," Joey told him. 

"Now I play this card face down and I end my turn, gaining 500 more attack points," Danny said. Joey drew a card and smiled.

"I flip my card over, Mask of Darkness and I return my Copy Cat and I copy your Fissure Card and destroy your Prevent Rat!" Joey yelled. "And now, I play Red Eyes Black Dragon and attack your Puppeteer!"

"Not if he isn't effected by Negate!" Danny yelled. The blast was sucked into a vortex.

"One trap after another!" Joey moaned.

"And now I sacrifice Puppeteer and Trap Master for my Perfectly Ultimate and I use Forest, which changes the area to Forest and powers up Perfectly Ultimate up to 4550! Perfectly Ultimate, attack!" Danny yelled, destroying Red Eyes Black Dragon and bringing Joey's life points down to 0.

"AW MAN!" Joey moaned, coming off the arena.

"Good Game," Danny said, shaking hands with Joey. 

"You're very good," Yugi said. "Would you like to go with us?"

"He seems to be developing his card skills very well," Maximillion Pegasus said.

"Yes, maybe we should put him against the final tests," his top guard said.

"Ah yes, against the strongest of our men...." Pegasus said.

"I'll get them now," his guard said.

"No, he should rest until tomorrow. Until then, get them ready for the morning," Pegasus said, turning off the monitors and going to bed.

****

To Be Continued


	3. In the World of YuGiOh Chaper 3

****

In the World of Yu-Gi-Oh Chapter 3

"Mr. Pegasus, they are awake. Should I send them out now?" The Bodyguard said.

"We'll give them until noon..." Pegasus said, sipping his drink and reading his favorite cartoon. 

"Ah, what a beautiful morning!" Joey yelled jumping out of his tent.

"A beautiful morning for a duel," Danny said, throwing food to everyone. 

"Aren't you hungry, Dan?" Téa asked.

"No, I don't eat breakfast. I eat when I have to, not when I want to," Danny responded.

"You could learn a thing or two from him," Yugi said to Joey, who had already finished his.

"Uh... can I get your share then, Danny?" Joey asked anxiously. Danny laughed and threw a bag with a hotdog inside to him.

"Sweet!" Joey yelled, gobbling it up.

"Where are you going?" Téa asked Danny who was walking away.

"Oh, just out to get some practice," Danny said.

"Practice on what?" Téa asked, but Danny was too far-gone to hear. After a while, they got tired of waiting for Danny.

"Where is he? I gotta go get more chips!" Joey whined.

"Maybe we should look for him... he could be hurt..." Yugi said.

"Yea, it's almost 11:30 and he's been gone for almost 3 hours!" Téa said, looking at her watch. They took Danny's things and looked around for Danny, following footprints or any clues that would lead to his whereabouts.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" they heard a familiar voice yell.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tristan said. They quickly ran towards the voice they heard and found Danny fighting off a couple of Pegasus' Henchmen. 

"That's it!" Danny yelled, unleashing a huge beam of energy from his body and knocking them off their feet. "That's what I thought!"

"Danny! Behind you!" Yugi yelled, who saw a couple of men sneaking behind Danny for a surprise attack.

"Yugi? What are you guys doing--- AHH!" Danny said, a bit distracted. One of the guys slammed Danny to the ground as the other put, what looked like metal gloves, oh his hands.

"Now your coming with us. Mister Pegasus set up a special match for you," the man said. With something blocking his hands, he was unable to break out.

"Hey! Let go of him you creeps!" Joey and Tristan yelled and, their attacks, all blocked. Without a fighting chance, they decided to follow them instead. They dragged Danny down to a small graveyard/garden in front of the castle. 

"What the hell do you want?!" Danny yelled as Pegasus stepped out of the castle.

"I want a battle, what else?" Pegasus said with that smug confident tone in his voice.

"Aw yea, I've been waiting forever to take you on," Danny said, rubbing his hands as they took off the gloves.

"Oh silly boy," Pegasus said, laughing to himself, "I'm not the one you're fighting."

"Then who---" Danny began to say, but then the floor shook as an arena popped out from underneath his legs. On the opposite side of him, there was a figure of 2 people dressed in funny clothing and had masks on.

"These are your opponents!" Pegasus yelled.

"Oh wow, a 2 on 1. How fair is that?" Joey yelled.

"Don't worry about it Joey! I have this handled," Danny said, pulling his deck case from out of his pocket and shuffling his deck. 

"Good luck..." the male said.

"You'll need it," the woman said.

"Right back at you!" Danny yelled. "For my first move, I'll play Battle Ox in attack mode and one faced down card!"

"And we play Wall of Illusion in Defense!" they yelled, throwing the card down.

"First I draw, and then I will play Mystic Horsemen and Fuse him with Battle Ox, creating Rabid Horsemen!" Danny yelled. "And now, we attack!" 

Rabid Horsemen ran up to Wall of Illusion and sliced him in half.

"We play Labyrinth Tank and destroy your Rabid Horsemen!" they yelled, drawing the card and firing at my Rabid Horsemen. The score was now 2000 on 1600, them.

"Then I will play a card face down in defense and another card face down!" Danny yelled. He picked up a card and smiled and ended his turn.

"We will attack with Labyrinth Tank!" they yelled, destroying my Witch of The Black Forest.

"Now that you have destroyed that witch, I can look through my deck for a monster with a defense less than 1500!" Danny yelled, looking through his deck. Danny found his card, shuffled through it, and drew another card. 

"I send out Summoned Skull and attack your Labyrinth Tank!"

"We'll play a monster card face down and another card face down."

"I'll play one monster in defense face down and attack your face down card."

"The face down monster was Electric Lizard and paralyzes your Summoned Skull for two turns! Now we play Judge Man and attack your face down card!"

"And you have fallen for his effect, the effect of Man Eater Bug, which destroys your Judge Man! For my turn, I draw," Danny said, drawing a card. "I play this card face down in defense and end my turn.

"We play Gyakutenno Megami and attack your face down card!" they yelled.

"Not strong enough! My face down card was Pumpking, the King of Ghosts! And you just lost 200 life points for your foolish attack. Now I play Castle of Dark Illusion and Dragon Zombie, increasing his attack every turn by 300 attack and defense points but I'll attack with Summoned Skull!" Summoned Skull destroyed Megami." They lost 700 points. They points were now 1100 to 1800, Danny. 

"Why don't you just give up now? Who are you anyway?" Danny yelled.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" they said. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to reveal who we are."

They threw off their gowns and their masks. What Danny saw shocked him out of his mind.

"What wrong Danny?" Téa asked.

"That must be....." Yugi thought.

"What? Surprised Danny? Why, when Mr. Pegasus told us what a good job you've been doing, we just had to come back and teach you a lesson," they said.

"It's.... my parents," Danny said, dropping his cards onto the deck.

"Oh yes, did I mention what happens when, or rather if, you win? If you win, you get one wish that I am able to grant and also, the person you're facing, your parents, will be destroyed," Pegasus said.

"And if he loses?" Yugi asked.

"He loses his life and his Millennium Item," Pegasus said smiling. 

"How can I destroy my own parents?" Danny asked himself silently. 

"Let's go!" Danny's Parents yelled. They threw out Launcher Spider and a magic card, sword and shield. The defense was swapped with the attack points and their Launcher Spider now had 2500 attack points!

"Oh no! Danny!" Yugi yelled. If he attacked, he would wipe out Danny's life points. 

"We attack your Dragon Zombie!" they yelled.

"An-an-and I play Waboku, which renders your attack to nothing," Danny said nervously. "Now it's my turn. I draw and then I turn all my monsters to defense. I then play Change of Heart, sending your monster to my side. Next I play the magic card, Ring of Magnetism so that you can only attack him. My final move is Cannon Solider and I use his effect and sacrifice Pumpking to cause 500 direct damage to your life points!"

Our life points were now 600 to 1800, Danny still. 

"We'll play Black Hole, destroying every monster on the field!" they yelled. "Now we play Boar Soldier in attack mode!"

"And I draw," Danny said, drawing his next card.

"Ookazi!" Yugi thought. "That does 800 direct damage to their life points! If he plays it, the game is over!"

"I'll play this card in defense and end my turn," Danny said weakly.

"Huh? Why didn't he play Ookazi?" Joey whispered to Tristan.

"Would you doom your family?" Tristan asked.

"We'll attack!" they yelled, destroying Yadu Karu. 

"Danny, you must finish this!" Yugi yelled.

"How could you ask me to kill my parents?" Danny said back.

"These people are not your parents! They are imposters! Show us your real face!" Yugi, or rather Yami Yugi, said, pointing at the adults. Their faces shattered and this ugly gruesome monster appeared.

"What are they?" Danny asked.

"They are your parents Dark Sides, at least their old dark sides, pulled out from the shadow realm," Yugi said.

"You are very correct there, Yugi-boy," Pegasus said. 

"Finish it!" Tristan and Joey yelled. Danny threw down Ookazi and the evil souls' life points burst into flames, as well as the creatures. 

"Well done there Danny, well done indeed," Pegasus said, clapping and walking towards Danny as the Arena lowered. Pegasus stuck out his arm, expecting a friendly hand shake, but Danny lifted up Pegasus by his collar, his feet dangling in the air. 

"If you do that ever again, I swear, I will send you to the shadow realm the hard way!!" Danny growled. Pegasus' guards surrounded Danny.

"Put me down," Pegasus growled back. Danny dropped Pegasus, who landed smack on his ass. 

"Now, here is what I want: I want part of your company, the Duel Monsters Corp. The rest you can keep. If you want to produce cards, or any other thing involving the company, you ask me," Danny said.

"Whoa! That's one smart wish," Joey said, amazed. 

"And now I leave. Yugi, Joey, if any of you wish to talk with me... actually, I'll know," Danny said. "I'll see you later."

Danny opened up a portal and teleported at his home.

"Oh, and by the way, keep the food," Danny said, poking his head out of the portal and then leaving and closing it. It would take a few days for Pegasus to tell the company that there was a new manager now, and so, the nightmare ended, although money cannot solve everything. 


End file.
